The One For Me
by Hannahbanana2014
Summary: Have you ever thought it was just easier to push people away? Well That's how orphan Kim Crawford felt. She made sure she never got to close with anyone, even her best friend Grace. Her life was pretty lonely. She felt so lost. Abandoned. But what happens when the one and only Jack Brewer comes into her life? Read to find out. Kick and Jace
1. My Life

Kim's POV:

"I will always love you Kim." My mom said as she took her last breath on the hospital bed.

Her golden blonde hair tucked neatly behind her ears.

"Mom!" I was screaming now. Shaking her. Praying for just one more moment with her.

The rest of it was pretty much a blur. I remember doctors rushing in and a total stranger putting me in her car.

The very next day I was taken to my dad's house in Seaford. The man I had never met before. I saw pictures of him in my mom's "secret photo box" but that was it.

He had big blue eyes and thick blonde hair framing his face. His skin color was about the same as mine. As soon as I looked into his kind eyes I knew I was in a safe place.

My mom never told me about my dad. So I always thought he was a huge jerk and left us.

I may have been only 9 when she died, but I wasn't stupid. I knew people, especially men, could be cold hearted.

My dad and I had a lot of fun over the few years I had lived with him. And that's when he snapped. My dad's sister died in a car accident and he DID NOT take that very well.

They were so close. Now I know what you're thinking. No, he did not commit suicide.

After the funeral he got drunk and drove off a bridge. I was 15 years old, but I was NOT going to live in an orphanage for 3 years. So I have been living in an old, abandoned house for the last couple of years.

Lucky for me it was only about a mile from Seaford High and I work at Sticky Huns so I have money to live on.

My only friend is a spunky Brunette, Grace. Now don't get me wrong I love Grace, but I try to keep myself distant from her because I have a feeling if we get really close then something will happen to her.

If that happened I couldn't live with myself.

**So that was the first chapter. Let me know what you think so far in the reviewa and go easy on me. This is my first Fanfic:) Oh and please message me if you have any questions or ideas! **


	2. Dreams and Jerry

Kim's POV:

"Daddy?" My dad was laying in a dented minivan. Blood covered his whole body. After the funeral I rode to my Grandpa Bill's house with my Uncle Jim. The whole family was supposed to drive there after the funeral, but my dad never showed up. We waited hours and finally decided to go looking for him.

It's your fault Kim. The words kept replaying in my head. You're Worthless. I felt like I got punched in the stomach. I looked at him. My Dad. The person I trusted the most. Dead. I gasped and sat straight up with tears in my eyes. I started looking around, checking my surroundings. My clothes were in a pile and my little bit of make up in the corner of the room I was sleeping in. I checked my phone; the one Grace got me for my birthday, and saw it was time for school. I groaned and starting thinking about my dream. I mean I have nightmares all the time but they are never so realistic. I took a shower and put on some blue jeans and a laced white shirt. The only reason I have fancy clothes is because I took everything I had from my dad's house and I'm the same size as I was a few years ago. I saved up to buy the makeup I own. I also have my dad's credit card with all the money he had on it. That's the only reason I'm surviving. I through my black ugh boots on my aunt bought me before she died. And my Mom's diamond necklace I wore everywhere. I braided my hair to the side, grabbed my school bag, and started eating an apple I saved from lunch the day before. Lastly I applied lip gloss and some mascara. Also a little foundation and walked out the door. I was on my way to school when I heard a loud shriek coming from behind me. I looked behind me to find Jerry smiling like an idiot.

"What was that about?" I asked him a little annoyed.

"I just thought I'd have a little fun before school started." He replied simply. Jerry is Grace's boyfriend. I like Jerry but sometimes his stupidness gets on my nerves. I like to keep myself as distant as possible. But honestly I really want to get to know him. I just know I can't risk it.

"Where's Eddie and Milton, You know your best friends?" I asked him. We were walking side by side now.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Jerry replied with his head down and eyes glued to the ground.

"C'mon Jerry, We're friends right?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." He answered.

"Then tell me, it's not good to keep things bottled up inside." I told him. By that time we arrived at school and we were in the hallway waiting for Grace and for the bell to ring.

"Well there is this new kid named Jack that joined our dojo yesterday." I waited for him to continue. "Apparently I'm not the best at karate anymore so they practically praise him." I could tell he was really upset.

"I bet this guy isn't so tough Jerry, You just have to show him who is boss." I added.

"Well if you think I can take on a 2nd degree black belt then you are insane." He replied blankly.


	3. New school New day

Jack's POV:

Today is my first day of Seaford High. It's not much different than any other high school I've been to. Everyone has their own clique. I have my own list; it's called the popularity pyramid. First are the queen bees. You know the girls that "rule the school." Next are the jocks. The ones that aren't so good at school work but dominate in gym class. Then the "normals" come next. It's usually the people who do their own thing and aren't bothered for it. And the last ones on my pyramid are the nerds, weirdos, geeks, and the wannabees. If you are new let me tell you, you DO NOT want to get mixed in with them or your life will be absolutely awful. To make a good impression never raise your hand in class and hang with the right crowd. Then someone started talking to me, clearing me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me, are you Jackson Brewer?" A lady with glasses and I high bun asked me.

"It's Jack." I replied a bit coldly. I couldn't help it. Jackson was my Uncle's name and I can't stand him. He's an alcoholic who relies on family I little bit too much.

"Umm alright Jack, Here is your class schedule." The lady spoke as she handed me the class schedule.

"Thanks." I said a little annoyed. It was the first five minutes and I knew this school was already going to suck. I walked out of the office saw Jerry at his locker with a gorgeous brunette. I know Jerry because I moved here on Saturday and joined the dojo that day. I also knew Milton and Eddie who I preferred more. I liked Jerry but I could tell he didn't like me. As I started walking down the hall something hit me. If Jerry is with some hot chick then he was be pretty high on the popularity pyramid. And well, I wouldn't say Eddie and Milton are very popular. I mean Milton has a stuffed bunny he carries around everywhere and Eddie takes dance lessons. I turned around to go talk to Jerry and then I saw someone. She was absolutely beautiful! She had honey blonde hair and big brown eyes, and she too was talking to Jerry. I took a deep breath and starting walking closer, but all of a sudden I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with black hair and piercing green eyes staring at me with a brunette beside her.

"I'm Donna and this is Lindsay." She said to me with a smile.


	4. The New Kid

Kim's POV:

It was just a normal morning. I was talking to Grace and Jerry like I always do. When Grace and Jerry started kissing I looked away because it was a little awkward, and then that's when I saw him. I admit I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Grace pulled away from Jerry and noticed my starring.

"Umm Kim do you have a starring problem?" Grace asked me. Then the teen boy looked at me and smiled. I swear something exploded inside of me. I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Umm n-no w-hat are you talking about?" I asked her. I was pretty mad because she ruined my gawking.

"I think I know what's wrong." Jerry started, "Kimmy's got a crush." Jerry said mockingly.

"I do not!" I protested with rage. "Anyways, I have to get my books." I announced.

I started walking towards my locker and that's when it happened. I hit the ground face first and my papers went everywhere. I looked up to see Donna and Lindsay looking at me with a satisfying smirk. I can't stand these girls.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked me as he helped me off the ground. I started picking up my papers and giving Donna and Lindsay a death glare.

"Yeah I'm fine it's not Lindsay's fault she has such a big foot." I got louder at the last part.

"Excuse me Crawford; at least I'm not a blonde southern belle." Lindsay laughed. And that's when I went off.

"You know what Lindsay; you're just a sad little attention-seeker who likes to mess up everyone else's life because she's upset with hers." I replied harshly.

"That's it Kimberly!" Lindsay shrieked. She tried to slap me but I grabbed her wrist and flipped her to the ground.

"No one calls me Kimberly." I growled. Jack's mouth was wide open and he couldn't move. I waved at him and walked back to Jerry and Grace whose mouths were wide open as well.

"Dude you are so going to join our dojo." Jerry said hysterically. I laughed and walked with Grace and Jerry to math class, ignoring Donna and Lindsay's fail at flirting with Jack. What they don't know is that boy is going to be mine.

**Thank you guys so much if you're reading this! I would love to know what you think about this story so please review. It would mean a lot to me!**


	5. Broken Hearts

Jack's POV:

Biology. The worst subject ever invented! And my teacher Ms. Parrott doesn't make it was much better. I'm failing in that class and if I don't pull up my grade then I won't get to stay at the dojo.

"Hey Jack." Donna Tobin said flipping her hair. I smirked and starting walking to class and then I saw something I thought I'd never seen before. Jerry was crying, and I'm not talking about a few tears here and there, he was bawling his eyes out. The blonde beauty I saw from the other day that got in a fight with Lindsay was chasing him screaming, "Jerry wait!" My curiosity got the best of me and I started following them, hoping they wouldn't see me. I overheard their conversation and I couldn't believe what I heard, Jerry caught Grace kissing some other guy in the janitor's closet. The blonde finally caught up to him and was giving him a comforting hug and whispering comforting things in his ear. I have to admit I was kind of jealous but I didn't understand why. All I knew about her was to never call her Kimberly from Lindsay's experience.

"Jerry, are you okay?" I asked him as nicely as possible. Jerry and Kim (I'm pretty sure was her name) turned and looked at me. They were shocked because they didn't know anyone was watching them.

"You know what Jack; you have no right to get all up in my business! I mean you already took my friends so go bother someone else!" Jerry yelled.

"Okay calm down Jerry. He didn't mean it Jack, that's you name right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Okay well he's just in a bad mood for a reason and needs his space. I'm sorry he yelled at you, and so is he." She said while giving Jerry a glare.

"Look Jerry I wanted to tell you I heard why you're upset and that I am sorry." I said trying to sound as serious as possible.

"How did you hear about that?!" He shrieked.

"The word got around." I told him.

"Okay since you want to know everything I will tell you." He said annoyed.

"No it's okay- I started but got interrupted.

"So as you know, my girlfriend I dated for let's see, two freaking years was kissing someone in the janitor's closet. And to make it even more messed up it happened to be my best friend, Milton Krupnick. Are you happy now?" He asked me pretty ticked off.

Kim's POV:

I am going to kill Grace. She may be my best friend and I've put up with her through a lot of things but this draws the line. Jerry is starting to become like a brother to me and I can't stand to see him so upset. I started marching into the school building, with anger flowing through my entire body. I heard footsteps behind me and someone grabbed my arm. It was Jack.

"I know you're mad but it's not worth it." He told me trying to talking me out of killing the girl.

"Well it will be pretty worth it when I rip her head off of her body." I said. Jack smirked. It was kind of cute. OK FOCUS KIM!

"Excuse me, are you Kimberly Crawford?" A girl asked me. I turned to look at her and so did Jack. She had brown, wavy hair and her brown eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Maybe, maybe not it depends why you want her." I responded satisfied with my answer.

"It is you!" she shrieked and started hugging me. I immediately hugged back when I realized who it was.

"Kelsey?" I asked her with a huge smile on my face.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I left you hanging didn't I? Please review if you think I should continue the story and let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas on what you think I should add in the story let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's POV:

I walked into school with an apple in my hand, looking for Jerry. We were so close in a friendship kind of way. He was definitely like a brother to me. I saw him at his locker talking to Eddie. I. Was. Mad. You see, Jerry has or had a thing for Kelsey. She was my BEST FRIEND from 3rd grade. I lived with my mom then. Kelsey moved to Seaford because her dad was out of work in Florida. Yes, that's where I used to live. I was a surfer and karate student there. My mom taught me everything she knew about surfing. Apparently she was amazing at her young age. My mom put me in karate classes too, which conveniently my dad was a master at so when I lived with him he taught me a lot. I was a first degree black belt at 15. I haven't practiced since I lived with my dad. I just feel like it will remind me of him, and I don't want to be reminded of him. I mean I absolutely loved him but every time I think about him or mom it holds me back. I need to move on with my life. Jerry started tapping on me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh Kim, you've been starring at the same spot for five minutes, are you okay?" He asked me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." I answered. I mentally slapped myself for showing weakness.

"Seriously Kimmy I know you, tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

"Don't call me Kimmy or I will slap you so far you'll end up in China." I threatened him. He backed away getting the message that I was in a bad mood. But then he started smiling and so did Eddie.

"Fine Kimberly tell me what's wrong." He barely choked the words out. Jerry and Eddie starting running down the hall, as if their life depended on it. I, Kim Crawford was considering committing murder.

"Jerry!" I screamed as the whole hall went silent. I started chasing him through the crowded hallways until I ran into something. It was Jack Brewer. I could feel myself start to blush and Jack was smiling. The whole world felt like it stopped moving. It was just me and Jack. I could hear Jerry, Eddie, and Kelsey laughing in the background. I ignored it the best that I could without getting mad and killing them like I was already going to do. I saw a flash of light and looked to see Kelsey taking a picture of us. Then I realized our position. Jack was holding me up by my back with one hand and holding my hand with the other. I must've fallen backwards and he caught me. I was so star struck that I never even noticed. I swear I'm going to kill my friends. Then I saw Grace walking with Brett. Hurt rushed over my entire body and I guess Jack noticed this. She knew that I had a crush on him, and now look what she's doing. I was ticked off big time! I was going to go slap her but Jack noticed me getting up and started talking.

"Hey Kim is that a blush I see?" He asked me, smirking.

"Oh you wish Brewer, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't think of you like that, maybe Ashley does." I said with a huge smile on my face. Ashley Smith was the biggest nerd in the entire school. Even Julie, Milton's girlfriend, made her look cool. And that says a lot.

"Whatever Crawford, at least I'm not the one dating Jerry Martinez." He smiled.

"We're just friends!" I yelled.

"Okay fine Kimberly, if you guys are just friends, then come on a date with me." He said with a cocky smirk planted on his face.

"I'll think about it Brewer." I said as I walked off keeping my cool. I was freaking out! Brett is out of my mind now and Grace can have him. But I assure you she's not touching Jack, no matter what happens. Grace is in a clique with Donna and Lindsay now. They're the three queen bees of the school. I shook my head and walked to class. Jerry is my lab partner so he's got some explaining to do. Kelsey asked him out the other day and guess what he told her? He said he already had plans with Grace. Grace! The same Grace who broke his heart into a million pieces. He said she's changed but he's just lying to himself. Jerry wants the old Grace back, but that's never going to happen. I just know it. I walked into Biology and sat next to Jerry.

"Jerry can we talk?" I asked him as calm as I possibly could. I placed my books on my desk and sat down. Jerry scooted his chair over as far as it could go. I'm guessing he's still thinking about what happened earlier.

"Calm down it's not like I have a gun Jerry." I told him.

"Promise?" He asked me with a puppy dog face. I smirked. Sometimes Jerry can be pretty dumb sometimes.

"I Promise." I said looking at him directly in the eye.

"Okay what do you want to ask me?" Jerry asked me.

"Why are you giving Grace another chance?" I asked him. My voice was raising now. I couldn't help it, even the mention of her name made me want to punch the wall.

"Are you that blind Kim?" he asked chuckling.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Kim, I'm getting her back." He said with an "obvious" face.

"Ohhh I feel so dumb right now." I said as we both laughed.

"I would NEVER give her another chance and you know that." He said while laughing.

"Okay but what about Kelsey?" I asked him seriously. He got really quiet after I asked him that. Then the tardy bell starting ringing.

"Can't talk now Kim it's learning time." He said with a high voice.

I knew something was up with him. He never wanted to learn. I'm going to find out what he's hiding.

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback! Would you guys rather have Jace or Jelsey together? Let me know in the review section. I'm going back and forth on some ideas on how Jack and Kim should get together. If you have any ideas on what i should write about please let me know. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kim's POV:  
When I was younger my mom and I would lay on the ground and watch the clouds. I know it sounds lame; please don't judge. But when I was little that was the best feeling ever. The sky looked so free and bright. I always imagined my dad before I knew him when I watched the clouds. I always thought of him as a really cool guy with a mustang or whatever. You know that's the cool thing about being a kid, you never had to have a reality check or take care of major responsibilities. You we're worry free. I put on skinny jeans and my favorite Yolo T-shirt with black ugg boots and walked out of the abandoned house. I didn't bother wearing make-up because well I didn't feel like it. When I first starting 'living' in this house I had to climb through the broken windows to get in and out but now the front door is so worn out I just walk in and out the door. I always make sure no one I know is outside when I walk out the door. I stood and looked at the old, shabby house and thought about it. This is my life. I shrugged it off and starting walking to school. Usually Jerry meets me in front of Seaford High but he didn't today. I know he's just trying to avoid me because of the conversation we had the other day. So what if he likes Kelsey or Grace? I will live. Well maybe not the Grace part, but I will get over it. Once I got into school I started walking towards my locker, but someone's hand grabbed me and pulled me into the janitor's closet. Rude. My eyes widened in fear until I saw who it was. Miss new queen bee, Grace.  
"What the heck do you want?" I asked in a cold tone.  
"I need to talk to you." She replied with no emotion. Well you couldn't have just asked me this? But Nooo she HAD to pull me into a janitor's closet and scared the pee out of me. That's the Grace I know, doing things the way she wants. I always have admired that about her.  
"You don't need to do anything." I pushed her away and grabbed the door knob.  
"Kim wait, this is important." She looked at me with a serious face.  
"You have 30 seconds." I told her.  
"I'm in trouble." She answered blankly.  
"What kind of trouble?" I asked her with a worried expression.  
"You know I would never intentionally hurt Jerry, right?" Grace asked me. Ha are you freaking kidding me? She made out with his best friend. Oh no that's not hurting Jerry intentionally.  
"Are you serious, hello what about the whole 'make out with his best friend thing'?"  
"I had to." She replied a serious tone.  
"Ha yeah I'm sure you did just like you 'had' to ditch me for Donna and Lindsay." I answered with hurt flowing through my whole body. Hot tears were threatening to spill and I never cry, at least not in public.  
"I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't face you after the whole thing." She replied with remorse and regret.  
"Then tell me this, why did you do it?" I asked with inpatients. I honestly didn't want to hear what she was going to say. She hurt me and more importantly Jerry and I can't believe I ever called her my best friend.  
"Does the name Milton Krupnick ring a bell?" She asked.  
"Well yeah, you made out with him and he was Jerry's best friend."  
"Well he told me if I didn't make out with him he would ruin Jerry's chance of getting into his dream college, Carnegie Mellon. So Milton and his dad said if I didn't kiss him then Jerry would be lucky enough To get into Seaford University."  
"Okay that explains a lot but why are you in trouble?"  
"Because after the kiss he forced me to go out with him and I finally lost it. Milton and his dad threatened me and now I'm terrified. If they can ruin someone's chance into getting into college they can sure as heck be good at getting revenge." She told me. It took me a whole to comprehend what was happening. I mean Milton Krupnick, seriously? The same Milton who weighs about 150 lbs, and who was only an orange belt in karate? It seemed unlikely but I could tell Grace wasn't lying. She was crying now and I couldn't resist. I pulled her into a comforting hug and told her I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.  
"Why didn't you just tell me this earlier Grace?" I asked her.  
"I was scared." She admitted. I let go of her and smiled. I missed Grace so much and hopefully I have my best friend back now.  
"Okay I know this is serious and all but I love your new high lights." I said admiring her hair. She laughed and just hugged me again. I could tell she missed me too.  
"Same old Kim." She said while laughing again.  
"Let's go tell Jerry." I recommended.  
"I don't no if that's such a good idea, what is something happens to him because if me?" She asked worryingly.  
"Don't worry Grace and plus he deserves to know." I told her reassuringly. She nodded and we walked out of the Janitor's closet. Everyone was staring at us. I don't know why though, what's so weird about two teenage girls walking out of a janitor's closet with red swollen faces from crying. Oh wait...  
I finally found Jerry talking to Donna Tobin. Wait! What?  
"Ummm Jerry we need to talk to you for a second." I said.  
"Hang on Kim." He said while going back to flirt with Donna.  
"Now!" I warned. He new something was up so he said bye to Donna and walked towards us.  
"This better be important." He threatened.  
"Jerry, Grace is in trouble." I told him. His eyes widened with anger.  
"What?"


	8. He's Your What Now?

Kim's POV:

Jerry was completely frozen. He looked at Grace and that's when his mood changed. I am usually good at reading people and I can always read Jerry like he's an open book. I could see hurt flowing through his entire body, which replaced the anger. I always knew he loved Grace from when they first met. Jerry has always been kind of a player. Like before he got with Grace he dated a girl named Lorie. She turned out to be a total psychopath who tried to keep him in her basement. Freaky. I can't stand her! I probably like Donna and Lindsay better than Lorie, and that says a lot. I actually quit the cheerleading squad because of her. Just then Jerry's phone started playing the song Baby by Justin Bieber. Really Jerry?

"Excuse me for a second." He told us and walked off. I looked at Grace, who wasn't moving an inch either. The whole situation was awkward for all of us.

"You still love him don't you?" I asked her. It was a stupid question to ask. I know that now but it slipped out of my mouth. Her body stiffened up and she couldn't speak.

"Grace, are you okay?" She still wouldn't move or speak. Just then Jerry came running down the hallway. He was drawing a lot of attention but he didn't mind. Jerry ran strait to us and looked at us and I could tell he was trying to hold back the tears.

"Kim you know how I told you my dad left us about 7 years ago?"

"Yeah of course I do, why?"

"Well I hired someone to try and find him." He started to say.

"And?" I asked a little impatient.

"He's dead." I felt my heart break and I wrapped him into a hug. I could see Grace's jealous face but I didn't care right now. He needed comfort from someone who he could trust instead of some backstabbing cheater. I know she did it for reasons she thought was right but she should've just told us the truth. I mean she should have done what was best for Jerry not what she _thought_ was best for Jerry. See the difference? He pulled away and looked at us.

"His name was Chuck Nelson." I then saw black for a split second but before I could hit the floor Jerry pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"J-Jerry that was my dad's name." I said completely ignoring his question. His face was completely shocked and so was Grace's. We all went quiet.

"Then why is your last name Crawford?" He asked me.

"I wanted to keep my Mom's last name."

"Does your mom know he's dead?" He was asking me so many questions. My eyes filled up with tears and I couldn't do anything but run. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I wasn't staying at school. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. I don't want to explain anything right now. I turned around to tell Jerry to stop following me but it wasn't Jerry who was following me, it was Jack.

"Look I'm not trying to be mean but please leave me alone." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I was absolutely speechless.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"I don't like seeing pretty girls upset." He answered. I smiled and bit my lip.

"But I don't like seeing you upset either." He had a huge smirk plastered on his face. Just when you think a guy can be the sweetest thing ever, he opens his mouth. I knew he was just messing with me but I wasn't in the mood. I turned around and kept running, with Jack following me. Can this guy take a hint? Hot tears started running down my face. I just wanted to be alone. When Jack finally caught up to me he grabbed my wrist and turned me completely around to face him.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked. He nodded. My heart sank and tears kept falling from my face.

"I don't like seeing pretty girls upset but when I see a beautiful girl upset like yourself, it kills me." I smiled and started to blush.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's nothing." I replied.

"You're a horrible liar." He said while laughing. I giggled and he kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked him, trying to hide my blushing face.

"For being you." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Jack."

"For what?"

"For being you." I said with a smile. He blushed and then looked at me with a serious look.

"When are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked me. My smile broke and one more tear fell down my cheek.

"When you beat me at sparring." I told him. He raised one eyebrow. I may be a little rusty but I know I can take him.

"I take that as a challenge Crawford." He told me in a playful voice.

"Bring it on Brewer!"

"I'll race you to the dojo!" I said before running away.

"You're such a cheater." He said while running after me.

"Is that going to be your excuse when I kick your butt at karate?" He smiled.

"That's never going to happen." He cried. I smirked. He has no idea.

**So what do you guys think? Can you believe Jerry and Kim might have the same dad? And I added some kick in here for you guys. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Review! **


	9. Fighting For The First Time In Forever

Jack's POV:

"So if I beat you at sparring, you have to tell me what's wrong?" I asked the blonde.

"Well yeah but that's obviously not going to happen." She sassed. "And when I beat you, you have to…" Her voice trailed off.

"I have to what?" I asked a little curious. She is so cute okay, okay control yourself Jack. Kim let her hair down in natural waves. I loved it when she kept her hair like that because it was so unique. I always used to hear her complain to Grace that she hated her hair, but I think it's gorgeous. Okay I know it sounds like it but I promise you I'm not a stalker.

"Jack?" Kim was waving her hand in my face and saying my name repeatedly. I realized I zoned out and snapped back into reality and tripped. Smoooooth Jack.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I could tell she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Fine." I stated coldly. And that's when we both burst into laughter.

"Okay are you ready to get our spar on?" I mentally slapped myself. Really Jack, you had to use those words? She nodded while smiling. We both took our places on the matt and shook hands.

"I'll try to go easy on you sweetheart." I said while smirking. She didn't reply. I sent her a flying dragon kick which she easily grabbed and pushed down, I fell forward and she grabbed my wrist and flipped me. Ok what just happened?! She got down on her knees and whispered in my ear.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She warned. Just then Jerry and Eddie walked in, realizing our position. School is over already?

"Kim what are you doing with this chump?" Jerry asked angrily.

Kim's POV:

Oh. My. Gosh. Why does Jerry have to hate him so much?

"H-Hey Jerry!" I said perkily. I was just trying to lighten the mood. He completely ignored me. Jerry then pushed Jack into the lockers.

"Stay away from Kim!" Jerry yelled as Eddie pulled me away from them. I pushed Eddie away from me and ran over to the two, obviously angry boys.

"Guys stop!"

They wouldn't listen. I was getting really mad and just to make matters worse someone can running in the dojo which made everyone turn around from what they were doing. It was satisfied Milton Krupnick. I glared at him and he returned the glare. Jerry stepped away from Jack and walked towards him.

"What do you want Krupnick?" Jerry yelled. He may hate Jack, but Milton is number one on his list. The scrawny red head snapped his fingers and eight Black Dragons came into the dojo. As soon as two of them were holding each of us Milton opened his ugly mouth.

"You're so pathetic." Milton said with a toothy grin looking at Jerry. Jerry looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head and he took out both of the Black Dragons that were holding him. One of the teens that were holding Eddie let go of him and went to hold Jerry back with the other two. Then Jerry started struggling to get out of their grip. One punched him in the stomach to make him stop. That made me mad! Of course they put their weakest fighters with me because I'm "a girl". I jumped up into a side split and kicked them both where the sun doesn't shine. Then Eddie knocked the guy who was holding him out. I ran over to Eddie and whispered something in his ear. He gave me a thumbs up and ran out of the dojo. I turned to the door to see that Milton had left and I smiled. Frank and Brody were holding Jack. I could see a bored expression on Jack's face like he was waiting for the right moment to fight back. Three black belts were holding Jerry and he still wouldn't stop struggling.

"I have a proposal for you guys." I said while walking closer to the five boys. I looked around to see where Eddie was. I told him to run to the back door that leads to Rudy's office. I saw his head through the door and he gave me the signal.

"I like the way you fight." I said looking at Frank, who was the leader of the Black Dragons. I came closer to him and place my hand on his shoulder. This distracted him so I took the opportunity to flip him. The whole dojo went silent.

"Now!" I yelled and Eddie came out of Rudy's office followed by Jack and Jerry standing to their feet. We all got in fighting stance and I could see Jerry and Jack smirking. I don't understand why they hate each other so much, they would be perfect best friends. The guy I was going against had black hair and cold, piercing blue eyes. I put him into an arm bar and he cried out in pain. Then I punched him in the stomach, he stumbled and then I kicked him out of the door. I flipped my hair in victory and walked over to Jerry. He was fighting Brody and Randy. I couldn't stand either of them. Brody lied to me and Randy was just a stuck up brat. I went behind Brody and pushed down on a pressure point which made him fall to the ground. Jerry did a flying side kick to Randy and he flew against the wall. I turned to Jack who was fighting Frank. Just then the door flew open and a ticked off Rudy came yelling through the doors.

"What happened here?" The short man asked. Just then all the Black Dragons got up and ran out of the dojo. Let me tell you that no one liked to see Rudy mad even though he acts like a man child.

"Why don't you ask Milton?" Jack started. "He hired the Black Dragons to..." Rudy was so mad he didn't let Jack finish.

"He what!" Rudy's face was blood red and his knuckles were white. I looked around to see why Rudy was so shocked, we were all a mess. Jerry and Jack were sweating really badly and I'm sure I didn't look to good myself.

"Milton is kicked out of this dojo and if he ever comes back I will-" Rudy started to say.

"Okay we get it Rudy." I chuckled a little after saying that. He glared at me.

"But if we don't have Milton we won't have enough of students to fight in the tournament." Eddie explained. Then everyone looked at me.

"No." I said coldly.

"C'mon Kim we need you." Jerry pleaded.

"I'm not even very good at karate." I said trying to change their minds. Everyone burst out in laughter except for me.

"Uh you just took out two guys without effort." Jack said.

"I haven't sparred in a tournament in years." I continued, "I'm a little rusty." I admitted.

"We will train, pleeaassee? Rudy begged.

"Alright!" I yelled pretty annoyed. Jack hugged me and Jerry pushed him off.

"But you guys are buying me lunch." I said while dragging Jerry and Jack behind me. We sat in a booth and Jack went up front to order us falafel balls that I knew I was going to regret eating later.

"Why do you hate him so much Jerry?" I asked in a low tone.

"You mean a lot to me Kim; I just don't want you to get hurt." He admitted. I smiled because I actually have someone who cares about me.

"I know but can't you try not to kill each other for my sake?" I continued, "I think I really like him." Jerry looked at me with a shocked expression and hit fist on the table.

"Ok but if he hurts you." He looked at me with angry eyes.

"I know." I said with a smile. I hugged him from across the table. I honestly don't know what I would do without Jerry. Jack came back to our table with falafel balls in his hands. He cleared his throat and glared at Jerry. We pulled away and I tried to think of something I could say that would lighten the mood. Jack was sitting beside me and Jerry was across from me.

"You guys are really good at karate."

"Thanks, I'm and black belt." Jerry bragged.

"And I'm a second degree black belt." Jack said while glaring at Jerry.

"Well I'm a third degree black belt but you don't see me bragging about it." I yelled. I covered my mouth when I realized what I just had said. They both had their mouths opened wide.

"That's amazing yo!" Jerry said. Jack nodded in agreement. I then smiled in victory.

"You guys finally agreed with each other on something." I said dramatically. They both smiled and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry man." Jack said trying to apologize. Jerry just nodded but he didn't speak. Dang Jerry can be so stubborn. I know it's going to take a while before they get used to each other.

"Kim I need your help!" I looked up to see Grace. I knew I had a worried look on my face. I excused myself from Jack and Jerry and went with Grace. We stood in the corner of Falafel Phil's.

"What's wrong?" I asked with worry.

"You know your friend with brown hair?"

"Kelsey?" I asked. She nodded.

"She's teaming up with Milton." My mouth dropped open and I couldn't believe it. I don't think we are talking about the same Kelsey. The Kelsey I know wouldn't team up with any guy, especially if he didn't have muscles.

"Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded again.

"I caught them making a deal with each other at school this morning after you left." She stated. I knew Grace was telling the truth, I always knew when she was. I looked at her with a scared expression.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a panicked voice.

**So what do you guys think? Do you believe Kelsey is teaming up with Milton or Grace is Lying? And now I'm going to ask you the same question a did a while ago, Jace or Jelsey? Review! **


	10. Jellyfish?

Kim's POV:

I woke up this Morning to the smell of roses and a soft bed.

I sat up and opened my eyes; I realized I was at Grace's house.

I examined the room and saw, Kelsey? She was lying on the floor and with her phone next to her.

Please don't tell me Grace killed her! I stood up and walked over to the brunette, luckily she was still breathing.

Then I walked over to Grace and through a pillow at her. She woke up and glared at me. If looks could kill I would be in a million pieces right now.

"Why the heck is Kelsey here?!" I asked in a whispered, panicked tone.

"Kim, relax I asked her to come over last night after you fell asleep because I wanted answers." Grace said like it was no big deal.

"Oh so what are we supposed to ask her? Hey Kelsey we were just wondering if you are working with Milton to get revenge on us because Grace saw you two together." I mocked sarcastically.

"You're really underestimating me Kimmy." She said with a toothy grin. I look at her with a scared face and she started laughing.

"I'm just kidding; dang you can be so gullible sometimes." She said while laughing. I stuck my tongue out at her and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I came out of the bathroom to see Kelsey was still asleep. I just smiled and walked up to Grace.

"I know it's kind of against girl code but can I borrow something to wear?" I asked Grace in a hopeful tone. She smiled and didn't hesitate to reply.

"Why so you can impress Jack?" she asked mockingly. I playfully punched her in the arm and went to her closet. I already knew the answer because of her actions. If Grace smiles after you ask her a question it's a good chance but if she glares, you should run.

I looked through her closet and grinned when I saw the perfect outfit.

It was a coral tank top with jean shorts and matching vans. I went to the jewelry section of her walk-in closet and found a coral flower necklace with matching ear rings. I gathered my outfit and accessories and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and went under the hot water.

Once I got out of the shower I dried off and put on my clothes. Then I put on the necklace and ear rings. I smiled and put on the coral vans. I blow dried my hair and put it up neatly in a pony tail. I curled the pony tail and applied some make-up.

I left the bathroom and walked into Grace's room.

"So, how do I look?" I asked. I place my hands on my hips and smiled. They both looked at me and their mouths opened.

"Ok Jack is going to pass out!" Kelsey shrieked. She ran up and hugged me and I looked at Grace who gave me a thumbs up.

"So are you guys hungry?" Grace asked us. We all looked at each other and ran down stairs.

We sat at the table and started shoving pancakes into our mouths. I looked at Grace and she looked at me with the "Ask Kelsey about Milton" look. I signed and turned to Kelsey.

_*I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world.* _Grace and I looked and Kelsey. Her phone was ringing and her face turned bright red. I could tell she was really embarrassed.

I held back my laughter the best that I could and didn't dare to look at Grace. If I did I knew I would burst out in laughter.

"Um I have to take this." Kelsey said as she excused herself from the table. After she left I looked over at my best friend and we burst out laughing. As soon as the laughter died down we both looked at each other with a serious expression. It's like something clicked in our minds. Oh my gosh, she's probably talking to Milton! Grace got up from the table and started crawling on the floor.

"Grace, what are you doing?" I asked her with a questioning face. She signaled me to get on the floor like she was but I just smirked.

"There is no way you're going to get my to crawl on the floor." I replied cockily. Grace rolled her eyes and pulled my leg out from under me and I fell on my hands and knees. This time she smirked in victory and I just glared.

"Or you could do that." I said in annoyance. She signaled me to be quiet and I rolled my eyes.

We crawled to the room Kelsey was in and put our ear to the door. Sadly we could only hear Kelsey's end of the conversation.

_"__I kind of feel bad about this Milton." _Me and Grace both looked at each other with an "I knew it" face and looked back at the door.

_"__I know we made a deal but they're my friends." _

"_Ok I will I got to go, bye." _ I heard her say.

Then Kelsey opened the door to see me and Grace on our hands and knees.

"What are you guys doing?" Kelsey asked us.

"We are um uh…" I said but Grace cut me off.

"Seeing if the floor is clean." She answered nervously. I put my nose to the floor and sniffed.

"Yep the floor is definitely clean." I said as Grace and I started to stand up. I pretended to check time.

"Oh looks like we're going to be late for school." I said as I dragged Grace out the door.

Kelsey gave us a weird look and followed us out of the door. We all walked side by side in silence. I sighed in relief because Kelsey didn't ask us anymore questions.

"Hey chicas." I turned around and saw a smiling Jerry.

"What's up, Jer?" I asked while I was looking down at my phone. Once he didn't reply I looked up to see him and Grace studying each other.

"Me and Kelsey are going to class." I stated and pulled Kelsey behind me.

"What are you doing Kim, You know I like Jerry." She whispered.

"I know but Grace and Jerry haven't had time to make up and I hate to see them fight." I admitted.

Kelsey just rolled her eyes and walked right up to Jerry and crashed her lips onto Jerry's. Grace's eyes widened and she ran away. I ran after Grace and glared at Jerry and Kelsey. I had Study Hall for First Period so it's not like I was skipping school. Again.

I knew exactly where she was. When we were younger we would always go to this big rock on the beach. I know I rock sounds pretty lame but we were kids then. Give us a break. I'm so mad at Kelsey right now and Jerry just let her kiss him. I reached the beach and saw Grace sitting on the rock with tears rolling down her cheeks. I walked up to her and sat on the rock beside her. She was starring at the ground but she knew I was there.

"I messed up Kim." She announced as she let another tear escape from her eyes. At that moment I officially forgave Grace for everything and hugged her.

"Jerry may like Kelsey but he loves you, Grace." I said truthfully. Jerry was a lot happier with Grace and Kelsey was just a phase.

"And you're right about Kelsey; we need to figure out what her deal is with Milton." I told her. She nodded.

"We're going to walk into school like nothing just happened and not show Kelsey that it bothered you." I encouraged her.

I helped her up and we starting walking towards school.

"Ok but we need a code word if I'm about to break." She stated.

"What about Jellyfish?" I asked.

"Why Jellyfish?" Grace laughed.

"Because they are amazing." I answered clearly offended. We both laughed and walked to school.

I hope Grace can handle this.

**So what did you guys think? I'm sorry there was no kick in this chapter, but i wanted to focus on Jerry. Oh and i promise there will be Jace in later chapters. Review! **


	11. The Secret Is Out

Kim's POV:

Grace and I walked into the school building with smiles on our faces. We stopped by Grace's house before coming back to school so we could fix her up. I braided her hair in a fish tail braid and fixed her make-up.

"Grace you look great!" I told her as I handed her a mirror from my bag.

"I hope it's enough to get Jerry back." She confessed.

"C'mon Grace just give it time and you'll be back in his arms." I said with an encouraging smile.

Just then we saw Jerry with his arm around Kelsey! My blood started to boil and Grace's face sank. Jerry waved at us and started to walk our direction, with Kelsey. I put my hands on my hips and so did Grace.

"Hey chicas I-" He started.

"Save it Jerry." I said as I took Grace's arm and we walked to class. I looked back to see his guilty face but I kept walking. I mean I shouldn't be mad but my feelings took control. If he knew that Kelsey made a deal with Milton then, wait a second. That's perfect!

"We have to bust Kelsey." I blurted out.

"Agreed." Grace said with a smile. I gave her a fist bump and we walked to English class together.

I took a seat next to Grace and guess who decided to sit in front of us? If you guessed Kelsey and Jerry, you're right.

"Okay class, settle down we need to get started." Mr. Thompson yelled.

Grace and I rolled our eyes and she passed me a note,

_Don't talk to either of them no matter what they say or do. _I nodded at her and turned my attention to the teacher.

"I'm putting you in four groups of six for a new project you will be working on for the rest of the year." Mr. Thompson stated.

I better get a good group if we are working on this for the rest of the year!

"You have to invent a new invention that helps the environment." I sighed and waited for him to continue. "Then you and your group have to present in at the end of the year."

"Oh and also your group has to write a 5 page essay on your assignment." He explained.

This time the whole class sighed and waited for him to put us in groups.

"Group one is: Donna, Brody, Heather, Lindsay, Brett, and Kelsey." I sighed in relief and high fived Grace.

"Group two is: Kim, Jack, Grace, Jerry, Milton, and Lorie."

Okay this couldn't get any worse! Milton scares me and I can't stand Lorie. Well maybe we could get Milton to tell us the deal that he has with Kelsey. Also Jerry is probably going to beat the pudding out of him for what he did to him with Grace. They used to be best friends.

Kelsey glared at us because we're in a group with Jerry. I smiled and waved at her sarcastically.

While the teacher was naming the rest of the groups, I started thinking about the special someone that's in our group. And maybe Jerry and Grace will make up. They really are perfect for each other.

"Okay so your group is going to have to meet up a lot after school for this project so go ahead and get with your group. Also a couple days a week I will let you work on it during class." The teacher told us.

Grace and I got up and walked over to the rest of our group.

"Ok so I guess let's just exchange numbers and we can text during class." I recommended.

I exchanged numbers with everyone except for Grace and Jerry because I already have their numbers.

*bell rings*

Jack's POV:

This is going to be perfect. I can't believe I got so lucky to be in a group with Kim. I smiled at the thought and walked to my locker.

"Hey Jack!" I turned around to see Donna Tobin starring wide eyed at me. She looked like she was wearing three pounds of make-up on.

"What's up Donna?" I asked with a bored expression on my face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that fancy restaurant down town tomorrow night?" She asked me with a perky attitude.

"Sorry not interested, I have feelings for someone else." I stated.

"Who is she?" She asked in rage.

"Goodbye Donna." I said as I shut my locker and went to class.

I walked in Music class and sat next to Eddie. This was a pretty cool class because the teacher is awesome and I play guitar. Eddie is the only one out of all of my friends that's in music class because he can sing.

"What's up bro?" He asked me as he leaned in for a bro hug.

"Donna Tobin asked me out again." I replied in an annoyed tone.

"What did you say Jack, I mean you really need a girlfriend." He continued. "And she is smoking!" He said while smiling.

"Okay I obviously said no, and it looks like Eddie's got a crush." I said mockingly.

He hit me in the arm and I laughed.

"Hey Eddie can I asked you something?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sure thing bro." he said with a smile.

"Do you know why Jerry hates me?" I asked.

Eddie remained quiet for a little while and then he broke the silence.

"Jerry just doesn't want Kim to get hurt." I waited for him to continue. "And he's been taking care of Kim for so long he doesn't want you to take her away from him." He confessed.

"He really feels that way?" I asked. Eddie nodded.

"Does he have a thing for Kim?" I asked hoping the answer was, no.

"He might have used before he figured out they had the same dad…" Eddie's voice trailed off.

My eyes widened but I felt relieved. If they have a brother and sister relationship then I might have a chance.

I was about to reply but my phone buzzed. I looked down to see I was in a group chat with the people in my group project.

Kim: Hey guys and girls:)

Jerry: Hey chica!

Kim: I'm still mad at you Jerry.

Jerry: Kim I'm sorry!

Kim: I'm not the one you should apologize to.

Me: Hey guys!:)

Jerry: Stay out of this Jack.

Grace: Jerry can we talk?

Jerry: Yes babe I'm sorry

Grace: Yeah don't call me that until we talk.

Jerry: Okay:(

Me: Jerry we also need to talk.

Jerry: Whatever.

Milton: Hey losers.

Lorie: Take me off this chat I hate all of you! Except for Jack;)

Kim: Lorie I swear I will beat the living crap out of you!

Me: Are you jealous Kim?

Kim: You wish Brewer:D

Me: Then why are you going to beat her to death?

Kim: Okay first of all I'm going to beat the crap out of her (Two different things) and secondly I just don't like her.

Lorie: Hey!

Kim: Take offense Lorie!

Me: Whatever. Where do you guys want to start the project?

Kim: Definitely not my house!

Jerry: Why?

Kim: No reason.

Grace: My house!

Everyone replied with oks and cools. I turned my phone off and class started.

Kim's POV:

I'm still pretty mad at Jerry. But honestly I don't know how I can be. I mean it's his business not mine, but I just can't believe Kelsey kissed him right in front of Grace.

I can't believe I was ever best friends with her. Class is so boring I mean who wants to learn about shapes, not me! Jerry is the only one of my friends that is in math class with me but I didn't sit with him because of what he did.

*Phone buzzes*

I looked down at my buzzing phone to see a got a text from Jack.

Jack: Get a hall pass. We need to talk.

I looked at my phone and smiled. I walked up the front of the classroom and grabbed a hall pass off of the shelf. I walked out of class, looking for Jack.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously.

"Why can't we come to your house for the project?" He asked me. Okay I'm in huge trouble! I can't lie to Jack. I shrugged and started walking back to class.

Jack grabbed my wrist and made me face him.

"Please tell me." He begged.

I looked down at the ground and blurted out, "I'm an Orphan."

His face looked shocked and all he did was wrap me in a hug. I broke down into loud sobs and Jack comforted me. I kept this secret inside for so long and now I finally told someone.

I could tell he knew not to ask any more questions or I would have a nervous breakdown.

"I'm here for you, Kim." Jack said with his arms still around me. He kissed me on the fore head and warmth filled my entire body. I smiled because I finally had someone who I could trust.

**Kim's Secret is out! Do you guys think Kim can trust Jack? And will Kim let anyone else know about her secret? Review what you think. **


	12. Second Chances

Kim's POV:

As I walked home from school I thought about what happened. I told him my secret and I barely know the guy. What is wrong with me?

I looked at my phone and sighed. I have to be at Grace's house in 5 minutes so we can all work on our project. As I walked in the direction of her house I started thinking, how I'm going to be able to face Jack? And I'm also worried about mine and Jerry's friendship.

I mean he's probably still processing the fact that we are related and I'm pretty shocked myself.

But the biggest problem I have right now is Milton. He could do anything to Grace while we are all together. Oh yeah and what about Lorie and her psycho crush on Jack?

I really wish I could just go to sleep and not think about my problems right now, but that's obviously not an option.

I looked up and saw Grace's house in my view. I wonder if everyone else is here yet.

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. About 5 seconds later Grace answered the door and my mouth dropped.

She was wearing a short, black dress with a sequence belt and matching wedges. Her hair was in curls and she had diamond earrings with a matching diamond necklace. And her makeup was done perfectly.

Grace has always been a tom boy and it was unusual to see her like this. I mean she was a cheerleader during freshman year but that's about it when it comes to girly things that Grace has done.

I smirked and then finally replied, "I see your wearing this for someone special."

She blushed and playfully punched me in the shoulder. Her eyes widened and she pushed me out of the doorway, which messed up my hair. I glared at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Jerry." She said while waving flirtatiously at him. I laughed and walked up to them.

"Hi girls." He answered with a dorky smile on his face.

Next Jack and Lorie came into view. Walking together?! I elbowed Grace and signaled her to look at Jack and freaking Lorie.

"Don't worry Kim." She told me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I nodded and sighed. Then we both looked at Jerry who was totally confused. Grace smirked and started talking to Jerry again.

I just kept looking at them and couldn't tear my eyes away. I trusted him and I kind of thought we had something but I guess I was wrong.

Then my biggest fear was walking right towards me, Milton. I shivered and started talking to everyone so Milton wouldn't start a conversation with me.

As soon as we had a little small talk we went inside Grace's house and started discussing our project.

"I think we need a captain." Jack suggested.

"You're so right but who do we choose?" Lorie asked. Of course she would agree with him. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Jerry noticed my actions and asked me, "What's wrong Kim?"

"Nothing." I said with a fake smile but my mood was obvious. He gave me a concerned look but went on talking to Grace.

"I nominate Grace." Jerry said with a smile.

"I second that." I said while a high fived Jerry.

"Then it's settled." Jack continued, "Grace is our captain."

"No I want to be captain!" Lorie protested.

"Too bad Princess." Jerry snarled. I grinned at Jerry's outburst and decided to join in.

"If you and your pig face don't like how we do things here then you can leave." I suggested. Lorie gave me a death glare but didn't say anything because she wanted Jack to think that I'm the bad guy. I know her too well.

"Then let's just vote." Milton recommended. Everyone looked at him because he hasn't spoken all this time until now.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Whoever is voting for Grace, raise your hand." Jerry announced.

Jerry, Grace, Jack, and I all raised our hands. Lorie just starred at us, especially Jack.

"Okay and who wants to take back their vote and vote for me?" She asked impatiently.

Lorie and Milton were the only ones that raised their hands.

I smirked and announced, "Well obviously Grace is the winner so let's get started."

Lorie just rolled her eyes and we all walked into Grace's room.

"So what should we do Ms. Captain?" Lorie asked in annoyance.

Grace just glared at her and answered, "I was thinking we split up in partners to think of ideas and then explain it to the group."

"Good idea Grace." Jerry said as he put his arm around her.

"I'm down with that, what about you guys?" Jack asked.

"Sure." I stated.

"Whatever." Lorie sighed.

"Alright so how about me and Jerry, Kim and Jack, and Lorie and Milton." Grace suggested.

"I want to be with Jack!" Lorie shrieked. I swear she can be so dramatic sometimes.

"Sorry I'm the captain and what I say goes." Grace said sternly.

"Just let Jack be with his girlfriend." I said with a crack in my voice.

Jack looked at me with a confused face and I looked away. I knew if I looked him into his eyes I would start crying.

Jack's POV:

"Just let Jack be with his girlfriend." Kim said with hurt in her voice.

I looked at her with a confused expression but then I realized that she was talking about Lorie.

Without thinking I grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty room.

"Kim and I are working on the project now." I said while everyone nodded and went with their partners.

I shut the door and looked at Kim who looked very confused. Kim tried to run out the door but I blocked it.

After she stopped struggling she asked me, "What do you want Jack?"

"What was up with the whole Lorie thing, she's not my girlfriend. I have feelings for someone else." I confessed.

"Well whoever it is I don't care, let's just work on the project." Kim said.

"Are you sure you don't want to know who it is?" I asked.

"I'm positive." She stated.

"Even if it's the girl I'm talking to right now." I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was into Lorie, I never wanted you to think th-"

And that's when I got cut off by a pair of soft lips. Kim smiled against my lips and I pulled her closer. The kiss was sweet.

I pulled away and looked at her. She bit her lip and I grinned. I'm falling so hard that everything Kim does drives me crazy.

"Jack can I ask you a question?" Kim asked me.

"Go for it." I replied.

"If we ever end up going out.."

"Yes?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"…we aren't going to give each other cliché nick names, are we?"

I laughed at her question and wrapped me arms around her.

"Ok then I guess I can't call you Kimmy Bear?"

She rolled her eyes and punched me in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Jackie Bear?" Kim asked in a sarcastic tone.

I playfully glared at her and picked up a notepad and a pen.

"As much as I hate this, we should probably start working on the project." I stated.

Kim nodded and we both started thinking.

"Okay I've got nothing." I confessed.

Grace's POV:

Everything was going pretty good with Jerry and I. We were just ourselves and that's all that matters to me.

"Jerry do you forgive me about the whole Milton thing?" I asked him.

Jerry remained quiet for a while and then finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I honestly don't know." Jerry told me.

"It's ok." I said as a tear escaped from my eye.

"Grace I-"

"I said it fine Jerry." I snapped.

We both remained quiet until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said in an upset voice.

I ran to the door and opened it. And there she was with a smile on her face.

"Hey can you tell Jerry I'm ready for our date?" Kelsey asked with a sly smile.

I turned around and looked at the Latino who was behind me. I just stared at him for a long time.

Jack and Kim were behind Jerry and Kim was looking at me with a concerned expression.

I could tell Jerry was speechless and I was beyond mad and he knew that. Heck everyone did.

"Jerry I can't believe you… actually you know what, go on your stupid date." I said as calmly as possible.

I ran to my room as I heard Jerry and Kim yelling my name. I didn't care at this point, I hated Jerry but at the same time I loved him.

All my emotions were jumbled up in my head and I didn't know what to do.

_I just have to move on _I told myself as I cried into my pillow.

Kim's POV:

I looked at Jerry for a long time. I couldn't tell what he was feeling and I just stood there, looking at him.

Jerry spoke which interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Kim I-I like them both." He confessed.

"Well you need to make a choice so one of them can move on." I lectured.

He knew that it was either go comfort Grace or go on a date with Kelsey. Jerry ran out the door without saying a word. I looked at Jack with disappointment and sighed.

Jerry DID NOT make the right choice.

I started to go up to Grace's room but someone stopped me.

"I think we should give her some space." Jack told me.

I nodded and walked back down stairs with Jack. Jerry is such an idiot.

Grace's POV:

I started sobbing into my pillow followed by whimpers. I wish Jerry didn't exist right now. My life would be so much easier without him, but I have to admit a lot more boring.

I sighed and threw my pillow against the door. I can't believe him.

Just then the doorbell rang and I heard Kim arguing with someone. And then interrupting me from my thoughts I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"What do you want?" I yelled. But the person didn't answer. They just kept knocking.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. But the person just kept knocking. I walked to the door and slung in open.

"I said leave me alone." My voice trailed off when I saw Jerry standing at my bedroom door with roses.

"I choose you." Jerry said as he handed me the flowers


	13. Trust Is Just a Word

Grace's POV:

I stood there, frozen in time. I looked at the teen with flowers that was in front of me.

"Um, uh, Grace?" Jerry asked. My mind transferred back into reality and I looked him straight in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and started to speak, "Jerry I…" I started but I didn't know where I was going with this. Honestly I was still pretty shocked.

"Look Grace, you think about it and if you're willing to go out with me again then come to Falafel Phil's tomorrow at 6:00 and if you don't show up then we never have to talk again." Jerry stated.

I nodded but didn't say anything. There was nothing else to say.

"But at least take the flowers." Jerry said as he held them out to me. I smiled and took them.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Don't mention it." He gave me a wink and walked out of the house.

Well this was just the weirdest study session ever! I looked at the flowers and grinned.

I set them in an extra vase I had in my room and filled it with water.

This is going to be an interesting project.

Kim's POV:

"Look Grace, you think about it and if you're willing to go out with me again then come to Falafel Phil's tomorrow at 6:00 and if you don't show up then we never have to talk again." I heard Jerry say.

I put my ear further against the door and listened to what they were saying. Ok I know what you're think but it's not eavesdropping, it's….Spying to make sure your best friend isn't getting hurt.

They talked for a little while longer and I heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

I ran into the bathroom and shut the door gently. Maybe I made it in time so they don't question me eavesdropping.

Just then I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hey Kim." Jerry said.

"I'm a little busy here Jerry." I said as I turned on the sink.

"Kim I know you were eavesdropping." Jerry admitted.

I turned off the sink and swung the door open.

"Me, eavesdropping you're funny?" I questioned while laughing nervously.

Jerry just stared at me and I gave him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry." I said simply.

Jerry nodded understandably and looked me in the eyes.

"I think I'm in love." Jerry said randomly. I have to admit I was really shocked but I was happy for him.

"Tell her that."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because."

"Because why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I would totally freeze up if I even thought about telling her. Jerry confessed.

I gave him a friendly hug and pulled away so he could look at me.

"Jerry Martinez, you an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. Being your sister and all…"

At that moment we both completely went silent. I guess neither of us has gotten used to the fact that we're related.

"Anyways, just be confident and put yourself out there. Girls love it when guys share their feelings and that will totally win her over." I told him.

"Thanks si- Kim." Jerry said awkwardly. I knew he was about to call me sis, but I just played along.

"Anytime Jerry." I said with a smile.

Just then Lorie stuck her fat head in the door and ruined the moment.

"Um sorry to interrupt whatever this is but a girl named Kelsey is here." Lorie stated.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jerry.

"What does she want now?" Jerry said while throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't know but you better get her out of this house before…"

"Jerry?!" Grace shrieked.

"…Grace finds out."

Jerry put his hands over his face and started mumbling in Spanish.

"Does it ever end?" He said clearly annoyed.

"Let's go." I said and grabbed Jerry's hand and ran down the stairs.

"What is _it _doing here?!" Grace yelled.

Kelsey stood up and got in Grace's face.

"Save your stupid comments for someone who cares but you should know that I'm not letting Jerry go over some puny teenage girl." Kelsey said with rage.

"Ok listen here you-" Grace started.

"Okay let's not fight here, let Jerry pick who he wants." Jack suggested.

They nodded and glared at each other.

I looked at Jerry and he had a nervous expression on his face.

He walked up to Kelsey and hugged her. Just as I was about to rip his head off Jerry started to speak.

"Sorry Kelsey but there's only one girl for me and it's not you." Jerry said as he walked up to Grace and kissed her.

Grace immediately kissed back and Jerry lowered his hands to her waist and Grace put her hands around his neck.

"Stop that!" Kelsey screamed. But instead of stopping they deepened the kiss. I smiled and everyone was in awes, except for an angry Kelsey.

"Whatever." Kelsey shrieked and ran out the door.

Everyone cheered and Jack hugged me from behind. I couldn't stop smiling and I'm sure I looked like an idiot but I didn't care.

Grace and Jerry pulled away and Jerry said something I never thought he had the nerve to say.

"I'm in love with you." Jerry said to Grace.

They both smiled and went back to kissing. I looked up at Jack and grinned.

"Ok people let's get back to our project." Milton said with disgust.

They pulled away and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah and that also means you two." Lorie said motioning to me and Jack.

"You're just jealous."

"Am not."

"Say whatever you want but you know that it's true." I said while smirking.

"At least I'm not a pathetic orphan." Lorie snarled.

I completely froze up as hot tears threatened to spill down my face. Everyone was staring at me and I didn't know what to do.

I looked over at Jack as the tears ran down my face. He has a very guilty look on his face as he started to walk towards me.

"You told Lorie?!" I asked in between whimpers.

"Your perfect boyfriend isn't as perfect as you thought now is he?" Lorie said with a victorious smile.

"Did you?" I asked hoping that the answer was no.

He paused for a second and then looked at me with regret and remorse.

"Yes but-"

"I trusted you." I yelled.

"Kim I-"

"Never talk to me again Jackson Brewer!" I screamed as I ran out the door and down the sidewalk.

I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running until I was out of their sight. I plopped down on the grass and rested my head on my knees.

I finally thought I had someone I could trust but I guess I was wrong. I was stupid for trying because nothing ever works out for me.

**Sorry for the cheesy and dramatic chapter, but if you liked it the please review! And don't worry, kick will be back soon. :) **


	14. Where's Kim?

**Jack's POV:**

"Never talk to me again Jackson Brewer."

Those words just kept playing in my head over and over. I sat up from my bed. If only she knew I told Lorie to protect her.

I threw on my blue jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and my gray vans and ran downstairs. I live with my mom because my dad died when I was 10 years old.

"I told you I canceled that meeting a long time ago." My mom said into her phone.

My mom doesn't like to be interrupted during "business hours" so I just grab an apple and make my way down stairs.

My house is only a couple blocks away from Seaford High so I get there in about five minutes.

The walk there was peaceful but my thought kept drifting back to Kim.

I know I should've gone after her but she needed her space.

Maybe I can tell her everything at school.

I don't care what Lorie does, Kim deserves an answer.

As soon as I walk into the doors I get slammed into the lockers by a very angry Latino.

"Where's Kim?" Jerry yelled.

"How should I know?" I asked.

He slammed me into the lockers again and without hesitation I reversed our positions and slammed him into the lockers.

"Look Jerry, if I knew where Kim was I would tell you but I don't so why don't you ask your girlfriend."

"She doesn't know either wise guy." Jerry spat.

Just as Jerry and I were about to kill each other, Grace stepped in and broke us up.

"Seriously guys, if we want to find Kim we need to work together." Grace stated.

"Wait, so she didn't come back to your house last night?" I asked surprised.

"No." Grace said coldly.

"Why the heck did you tell Lorie in the first place?" Jerry snarled.

"Just back off man."

"I told her you were just going to use her and I was right so just get out of my face and get back to your own life because you obviously don't care about her."

"You honestly think that I would tell that skank Kim's secret unless I had to?" I screamed.

Jerry stepped back and Grace went behind him.

"Ok dude I'm sorry I just didn't think you cared about her yo." Jerry said.

"Let's go find her." Grace announced.

We walked out the school doors and down the street until it finally hit us, we don't know where this girl lives.

"You're her best friend, how do you not know where Kim lives?" I asked confused.

"I asked her a million times but I never got it out of her and now I know why." Grace confessed.

"Well then we do it the old fashion way." I said. I started walking down the street while Grace and Jerry were just looking at each other.

I looked backed and motioned them towards me. They both shrugged and followed me down the concrete road.

**Kim's POV:**

I woke up to bright sunlight hitting my face. My head was pounding like I got hit over the head with a hammer.

I started squinting and looking around the unfamiliar room. I could tell I was in an apartment.

It had dark blue walls and a white carpet. There are coke bottles everywhere but no sign of anyone living here.

Everything that happened last night all came back to me.

I can't believe I trusted that lying, pretty boy.

I sighed.

Just then it finally came to me that I could be in a murder's house!

_Ok Kim just make a run for it. _I thought to myself.

I started running out of what I'm assuming was the living room.

I looked back to see a picture that caught my eye.

_Is that? _I thought to myself before I ran into something hard. I looked up to see a boy with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a welcoming smile.

"Are you a murder?" I asked the boy.

"I prefer the term psychotic killer." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Rider."

"Kim." I said as I shook his hand.

"So why am I here?"

"You're here because I found you laying on Mr. Hixson's yard and I didn't want someone with a pretty face like yours getting killed, so I took you to my place." Said Rider.

I tried my best to hide my blush but I could feel it creeping up my cheeks.

"Do I make you blush?" Rider whispered in my ear.

"Ha you wish." I said cockily while flipping my hair.

"Someone's confident, I like confident."

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"So Rider, why do you have a picture of Jack Brewer and I'm guessing his mom?" I asked him curiously.

I picked up the picture and handed it to him. It was the photo that caught my eye before I stupidly ran into the boy.

"I will tell you everything under one condition." Rider stated.

"And what is that?"

"You go with me to Falafel Phil's this Saturday night."

_But you have a thing for Jack._

Not anymore I don't and plus Rider is kind of cute!

_Jack is cuter…._

Jack and I are OVER!

I was having an internal battle with myself.

"Um Kim?" Rider said waving his hands in my face.

"Sure why not?" I said nervously.

**Jack's POV:**

We went to everyone's house near the school.

"How about we go to the local apartments?" Jerry suggested.

Grace and I both nodded and made our way there.

The walk was silent but no one bothered to start a conversation because we were all worried about Kim.

We came to the apartments and stopped.

"There's got to be at least a hundred rooms." Said Grace.

"Yeah. So?" Jerry asked exasperated.

"Well it's not like we can knock on all of the doors and see if Kim's there."

"I've got an idea." I answered as I motioned them towards me.

I walked to the front desk while Grace and Jerry followed.

"Excuse me, but I am trying to find a girl and I was wondering if you've seen her." I asked the man at the front desk.

"I'm not allowed to give out information like that." The man stated.

He was reading a newspaper and had his feet up on the desk.

"Let me ask you again." I said while pulling out a five dollar bill. I put it on the desk and slid it towards him.

"Oh man five dollars, what a bribe!" The man said sarcastically.

"Just please help us." Grace begged.

"Fine, what does she look like?"

"Well um she's absolutely gorgeous with honey blonde hair…" I trailed off.

"Man, he's whipped." The man whispered to Jerry.

Jerry laughed and so did Grace.

"Just tell us what we need to know!" I said agitated.

"I've got this." Grace said as she pulled out a picture of her and Kim at the fair a couple years ago.

"The blonde one is the girl we are looking for." Grace said as she gave the man the picture.

"Oh yeah I saw Rider Moore carrying her in last night." He continued. "Apartment 7B."

"R-R-Rider Moore?" I clenched my fists and ran up the stairs.

This guy is dead.

**Ok so how many of you like this new guy? I don't think ****Jack****is to happy to see him... **

**Oh and i just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Also I thank you to all the people that has followed and Favorited my story. I really appreciate it:D**


End file.
